


Put Ur Fukin Clothes Back On

by ElloMenoP



Series: Card Prompted Porn [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout's naked, Spy's annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Ur Fukin Clothes Back On

“Put your fucking clothes back on and get out now,” Spy growled out standing in the open doorway to his room.

 

“Aww c’mon! Look I’m all ready and willing for ya!” Scout whined from his position on Spy’s bed, naked with a bottle lube still open from after he prepared himself. 

 

“No. I don’t know how many times I have to say it, but no, Scout. This is not happening and it never will happen so stop all of this immediately.” Spy signed and dropped his gun onto his desk. Though, he might want to use it if Scout didn’t get out soon.

 

It started off so innocently that Spy didn’t even consider Scout’s ulterior motives until he got absurdly blatant. Somewhere down the line Scout had gotten more comfortable around Spy, he’d lean against a wall while talking to the Frenchman, completely at ease. Or he’d recline back on the sofa in the dingy, little common room, he’d even lie his head down over folded arms at the kitchen table when it was too early or too late but he still wanted to listen to every word Spy would spare.

 

And at first, that sort of attention favored Spy’s pretentious side, and challenged the French stereotypes he tried to shy away from. It was a trial to hide his talkative nature behind his enigma persona. And back then, the silly boy from Boston posed no threat to Spy’s image. 

 

But now…

 

“You have ten seconds to put your pants on and leave. I mean it Scout, I will send you crying to Medic.” Spy stood by his desk, arms folded and looking like like nothing in the world could possibly change his mind.

 

“But I’m good looking you’re good looking and just last night you were saying how badly you needed to get your dick wet. Get your dick wet right here!” Scout spread his thighs and wiggled his ass. It was no where near as tantalizing as Scout pictured in his mind.

 

“First off, I did not use the phrase ‘get my dick wet,’” Spy paused, grinding his teeth at the American slang, “Secondly, I do not want to have sex with you. Ever.”

 

“Then let me suck your dick?” Scout, still naked, scrambled over to Spy and grabbed at his belt.  “I’m so good at it, you won’t fucking know what hit you.”

 

Spy hit Scout. It was a light open handed cuff to the side of Scout’s head and enough to make him retract his hands. “ _Non_. Now out!”

 

Spy should have seen it coming a mile away. The way Scout was so quick to smile whenever Spy poked fun at Sniper’s hygiene or Soldier’s mental state. There was a genuine happiness that filled Scout when Spy was around and he couldn’t hide it so it manifested in smiles and over exuberant laughter. 

 

He got braver, too. He began touching Spy more intimately, more like a long time friend rather than colleague. His friendly pats on the shoulder moved lower and lower occasionally laying his hand atop Spy’s gloved one. And suddenly, Scout was a fan of hugging after a victory, he’d grab hold of Demoman or Pyro, who were all too happy to share in the celebration, then he’d seize Spy. His arms would wrap around the taller man and he’d linger just long enough for it to be odd for Spy, but not long enough for anyone else to notice.

 

Though, Spy still didn’t see any harm in Scout. He was so certain that Scout was an extrovert seeking companionship in any form necessary. Then came the day Spy realized all of Scout’s little habits added up to something more than a young man seeking friendship. 

 

They were talking after the day’s fight, they had worked well together treating the intelligence like a baton in a relay race. Spy was mentioning how that tactic could be improved when he noticed Scout was staring at his lips. There was a clear desire behind Scout’s eyes to obtain those lips and kiss them, bite them, steer them downward…

 

Spy nearly choked on his words and cursed himself for not adding up Scout’s habits sooner. As he departed the conversation and made way for the showers he mentally began a plan to distance himself from the younger man.

 

That proved to be more difficult. It was like Scout had read his mind and caught on to Spy’s aversion. That’s when he got absurdly blatant. After showers he’d let his towel slip while making direct eye contact. He’d slap or squeeze Spy’s ass while zipping by between points.  He left a box of condoms in Spy’s locker, one open and stretched over an open can of BONK!

 

And now this.

 

“Please? Can’t you just hear me out?” 

 

“Clothes. Now.”

 

“Jeeze fine!” Scout threw his arms up and turned back toward the bed and his clothes. “But just outta curiosity what time are you gettin’ up tomorrow?” His face betrayed a guilty look, and Spy predicted another misguided attempt at courtship.

 

Spy groaned, “Fine! Okay fine, we’ll do this, but you are going to do exactly as I say.” Scout whooped and jumped back into Spy’s bed he grabbed his pants and fished around for a condom. 

 

Spy evenly said, “Put your clothes back on.”

 

“Wha?” Scout’s head snapped up, “I thought we were gonna-”

 

“ _Oui_ , and I thought the agreement was that you were going to do as I said. Now, put your clothes back on.”

 

Scout looked wary and expectant of some cruel joke, but then Spy began undressing. For each piece of clothing Spy discarded, Scout gained. Spy’s necktie slipped off and Scout’s socks slipped on. Spy removed his vest and gun harness and Scout zipped his pants up. Spy unbuttoned his shirt, Scout pulled his over his head and tucked it into his pants. Scout found it oddly sensual to be trading places like this, piece by piece. 

 

Soon, Scout was fully dressed right down to his ball cap, and Spy was completely naked save for his balaclava. 

 

The runner began to ask, “How are we-?”

 

“Lie on the bed.” Spy wait until Scout scooted back and rested his head on one of his pillows. Then he crawled over the smooth sheets, slowly with a predatory look in his eyes that made Scout swallow and his heart rate quicken. Spy straddled the kid and lowered his face to kiss him deeply. He placed a hand on either side of Scout’s smooth face to control the kiss and held him still while grinding against the Scout’s clothed lap.

 

Scout didn’t know what to do. He was certain that, if Spy accepted, he’d be bent over some piece of furniture and screwed relentlessly. So having Spy naked and grinding on top of him making no move to use Scout’s prepared ass left him self conscious.

 

Spy pulled his lips away from Scout to look at the young man beneath him. Without uttering a word Spy made it clear that Scout wasn’t to open his mouth for anything other than pure pleasure, it was a look that made Scout’s skin tingle.

 

Spy dove back down, his mouth closing around Scout’s earlobe, sucking on it gently. One hand clutched Scout’s shoulder from behind for support, the other grabbed the back of Scout’s head to keep him still once more, only briefly diverting to knock the ball cap aside. Spy sucked hard on the earlobe and brought his teeth together to bite at the flesh exploring Scout’s sensitivity by slowing increasing pressure until the runner pulled away.

 

He moved downward along Scout’s neck biting and sucking listening to Scout’s approving gasps every time he went from a light kiss to a hard bite. Then he did the same to the other side of Scout’s neck until he was sure there were matching hickies.

 

He kept grinding his naked pelvis along Scout’s clothed one, but soon dropped his straddle to lie atop the runner and bring their erections closer together despite the barrier. Once Scout wrapped his legs around Spy’s own and moaned, Spy grabbed both of Scout’s shoulders and pulled at him until they both rolled over, switching positions.

 

Scout sat up and spoke through panting breaths, “This is a hot make-out session and all, but we gotta round second base.” He reached for his belt, Spy knocked his hand away. “No. And no more talking.” He pulled Scout down on him, kissing him patiently until Scout’s mouth ventured elsewhere.

 

The boy spent some time peppering Spy’s neck with nips and bruises the same way he did to him. Though, he didn’t hold the Frenchman down, instead his hands stroked along Spy’s bare torso to his shoulders and back down again. He did this until a thumb caught Spy’s nipple making the man inhale sharply. Scout smiled into Spy’s neck before moving his mouth down to suck on a nipple, alternating between sucking, and flicking it with a tongue.

 

He matched pace on the other nipple with his hand, slowing encircling the flesh around the area then gently squeezing the nub while he flicked or bit the other. The two kept rubbing their groins together, the feel of Scout’s tight underwear against his erection felt nice, but he wanted to feel bare skin not fabric. He was about to make another move for his belt when Spy lightly directed Scout’s head lower.

 

The young man’s mouth kissed and licked it’s way down until Spy’s hands left either side of his head and his mouth was level with Spy’s balls. He let his breath play over them, his lips so close but not quite touching. 

 

Scout looked up expecting to see Spy’s gaze directed at him, but his eyes were shut tight and his body was ridged in anticipation. So Scout opened his mouth and began sucking on the head of Spy’s dick.

 

“ _Non, non arrête_ ,” Spy gasped out struggling to pull Scout off his cock even though it felt so good. He pushed the boy’s head further down while he lifted his hips so he could have access to Spy’s hole.

 

Scout got the message and treated Spy’s entrance the same as he did his nipples. He worked his tongue around the hole making sure to keep his pace slow, after every tenth circle he’d plunge his tongue in causing Spy to tense and shudder. Gradually, Scout stopped keeping track of how many times he’d circled Spy’s hole choosing to thrust his tongue in and out without stopping instead.

 

Now he had to hold Spy still. 

 

The Frenchman’s thighs were quivering in Scout’s hands and he kept whimpering out, “Excellent, excellent.” But his accent had thickened so it sounded like ‘ _ek-say-lon_ ’ causing Scout’s skin to tingle again.

 

It was becoming too much too quick, Spy pushed himself back from Scout breathing heavily and shining with sweat. He composed himself and reached for the lube Scout had brought, looking down the bed at the runner’s face which showed nothing but excitement. 

 

He handed the bottle over and Scout said, “Finally.” The boy’s hands flew to his belt and undid the buckle in a hurry.

 

“No, I said the clothes  _stay on,_ ” Spy growled low and gave a pointed look to the younger man. He looked confused and unsure of what to do with the bottle of lube. Spy scooted back into position, raising his ass and spreading his legs. “Use your hands.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Scout agreed, and moved to his knees beside Spy. He squeeze an ample amount of lube over his left hand and placed his right over Spy’s lower abdomen to steady himself. He worked his fingers in and out of Spy’s ass.

 

He forgot about keeping a slow pace, moving from one finger to two, and then three before Spy was properly stretched, but he didn’t seem to mind. Spy’s body was tensing again and shuddering every time Scout fingered his prostate, and Scout made sure to do that with each thrust.

 

“Suck me,  _suce-moi_ ,” Spy demanded. Scout obliged, quickly taking Spy’s whole cock in his mouth. Spy cursed loudly in French and gripped Scout’s hair in tight fistfuls, bucking his hips. Scout’s mouth moved up and down Spy’s cock in a rapid pace, dragging his tongue along the shaft. And when he reached the top he’d linger on the head, his tongue washing over the very tip and teasing the slit.

 

Scout moved his head sucking longer and harder with each motion. Soon he synched the movements between his tongue and fingers, three fingers prodding the Frenchman prostate just as he tongued the sensitive underside of his head. Scout could feel Spy’s body radiating pleasure and hear the praise caught in his throat.

 

This pattern didn’t go on for long. Spy’s moaning was getting closer together and his hands were grasping Scout’s hair harder until they tried to hold him down all together. Scout pulled up entirely and replaced his mouth with his free hand, his other still thrusting three fingers in and out of Spy’s ass. 

 

Spy convulsed and yelled out, “ _Je viens_!” He shook with pleasure and rocked his hips forward into Scout’s hand until the feeling subsided into satisfaction. Scout kept his fingers curled around Spy’s dick directing the spurts of cum onto the man’s belly until Spy grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out softly and stretched his naked body. He laid there completely boneless and happy. He took a few moments to clean the cum off his stomach with a tissue and then said, “Fetch me a cigarette.”

 

“Uhh what?” Scout was still painfully hard, his dick had been trapped in his pants the whole time. The bit of dry humping earlier was nice, but nowhere near enough. “What about me?”

 

Spy lazily regarded the younger man from his position propped against his headboard. “Hmm, of course I will take care of you, come here.” Spy opened his arms and beckoned the runner with his hands. Scout allowed Spy to position him, his back against Spy’s bare chest and between Spy’s legs.

 

Spy curled one arm around Scout’s middle and let his thumb run soothing circles over his clothed hip. He brought his other hand down to rub Scout’s dick through his pants. He was lax in his motions, no pattern or pace, just his hand rubbing Scout’s crotch.

 

It was driving Scout up a wall, he wanted some real contact, he wanted everything he’d just given Spy but multiplied by a thousand. Finally he broke and snapped out, “Hey remember what I said about second base? Well fuck that man! Get to home plate already!” He squirmed, but that just made Spy clutch him tighter.

 

“And remember what I said about talking?” He bit Scout’s neck hard where a bruise was already showing. Scout hissed in pain but kept his mouth shut. Spy went back to work on Scout’s cock, trading his generalized motions for a grip through Scout’s pants. He followed all the movements of a hand job, slowly stroking and thumbing over the head with each pump. 

 

Except that Spy’s hand could only half grasp Scout’s cock from where it was pinned against his thigh under two layers of fabric. He smirked knowing how blue-balled Scout must feel. He continued his stroking, increasing the tightness of his hold according to Scout’s labored breathing and how hard his nails were digging into Spy’s knees. When Scout’s hold on Spy’s knees got to the point of painful he moved his hand away entirely.

 

Scout gave pained whine and dropped his head back into the crook of Spy’s neck. “Come on,” he whimpered. Spy resisted a snicker and let his hand return to Scout’s body. Though, it only ghosted along the runner’s waistline playing with the top of Scout’s pants.

 

Long fingers pushed up the hem of Scout’s shirt so one set of fingers could rub the exposed flesh while another set still toyed with the zipper on Scout’s pants. Spy let that  teasing continue too long in Scout’s opinion, because the boy jerked his hips and made an angry huff.

 

Again, Spy resisted snickering at Scout’s discomfort. He dipped his hand underneath Scout’s pants, but over his underwear, and started to lazily rub again. That seemed to please Scout somewhat, but not for long. He whimpered out, “Spy, come oonnn.” 

 

The Frenchman ignored his plea and set about sucking Scout’s earlobe again. He followed the same actions as earlier gently sucking, then nipping, then biting with increasing pressure, and made sure that his hand was doing similar things to Scout’s aching cock.

 

“Ooh, Spy…more pleeease,” Scout begged and squirmed. He just wanted to rip his clothes off and jam his cock into Spy’s mouth, or hands, or ass. The build up was killing him.

 

Spy’s hand moved faster and with more pressure causing Scout to buck forcefully and his knuckles to whiten. He couldn’t stand it any longer and he sat up suddenly, and ripped at his fly quickly trying to shove his pants off. Spy broke off all contact.

 

“I said to leave your clothes on.” It came out solid and dark, and sharp and full of threatening actions.

 

“No way, it’s fucking time to man up, I did you now you gotta do me,” Scout loudly demanded.

 

“Put your clothes back on, or get out,” Spy spoke evenly and without room for argument. Scout stared back in defiance hoping the anger apparent on his face would cause Spy to reconsider. But between Spy’s final say and the burn behind his glare, Scout broke off eye contact and pulled his pants back into place in defeat.

 

“And the belt,” Spy reminded him sternly.

 

Scout gave a frustrated sigh but righted his clothing and repositioned himself back against Spy.

 

“Now we have to start all over again,” Spy snickered this time. 

 

And he did start all over again. Painfully slow and torturous he worked over Scout’s pants, then under his shirt, playing with the articles of clothing longer than need be. He let his fingers repeat all their previous motions, teasing Scout’s cock through layers of clothing promising to get closer then backing off too quickly.

 

Eventually, Scout was a gasping mess but back to where they left off. Spy’s hand encircled the tormented cock as best it could through Scout’s underpants and jerked him ruthlessly slow. Scout whined, and Spy suddenly quickened his pace while his mouth found the side of Scout’s neck again.

 

Spy was sure Scout had no other focus than his dick at that moment. He was trying his hardest to stop from yelling and was reduced to piteous little gasps of “please” and “come on!” Spy had to show some mercy after hearing those delicious gasps. He tightened his hold on Scout’s cock, pumping him until the boy was shuddering in his hold.

 

The runner felt his toes curl within his sneakers, his knees wobbled against Spy’s, and his whole being fell into a mindless state of gratification. Hot, sticky jets of come filled his underpants as his cock twitched in Spy’s grasp and he moaned loud. He collapsed back against Spy as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. After a few more minutes of pure contentment a slight feeling of annoyance and then disgust filled him.

 

“You made me cum in my pants,” Scout stated.

 

“I did,” Spy acknowledge. “Now get me a cigarette.” 

 

Scout stood up from the bed feeling dirty. He felt a physical dirtiness in his sweaty t-shirt and the wet spot forming on the front of his pants, and the squishy feeling between his cheeks where he lubed up earlier for no good reason. And he felt an intangible dirtiness in loving all of it.

 

He handed Spy a cigarette taken from the silver case next to the gun on top of Spy’s desk. “So that was good.” Scout watched Spy carefully for any reaction. Even stark naked the man looked completely cool and in control.

 

The frenchman looked Scout up and down, eyes lingering on the wet spot on Scout’s pants, then agreed, “It was.”

 

“Maybe we can do this again?” 

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Like maybe when you need to get your dick wet?”

 

Spy snorted. “Sure,” he took a long drag off his cigarette, “When I need to get my dick wet I’ll come to you.”

 

“And vice-versa?” Scout lips quirked into a hopeful half smile, Spy noted that he didn’t try to hide it.

 

“Sure, you can come by from time to time.” Spy reclined back into his pillows and shut his eyes.

 

Scout took that as his cue to leave and snatched up his bottle of lube and hat. Just as he was opening the door Spy called out, “Scout?”

 

“Yeah?” Scout’s tone was light and from what Spy could see from one open eye the boy had an eager expression.

 

“Why did you need to know what time I was getting up?”

 

His face dropped a little, but didn’t showcase any hurt. “Oooh that? Uhh, well how ‘bout you don’t open your locker till I give you an all clear, okay?”

 

Spy shook his head with a smile and tapped ash from his cigarette in the glass ashtray on his nightstand. “Goodnight, Scout.”

 


End file.
